


Thanks

by prettybirdy979



Series: Thicker than Water [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has something to say. Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble a day challenge on tumblr.

“Martin!” John cried as he opened their front door. “What are you doing here? Sherlock’s off chasing some clue or another but-”   


John was so surprised when Martin held up a hand that he trailed off.    


“I’m not here to see Sherlock. I’m here to see you.” Martin said. “I’m only here for the day so I don’t have time to come in but after what nearly happened in St Petersburg I just wanted to-”   


“Martin!” John said. “What is it?”   


Martin took a deep breath. “Thank you for saving my brother’s life.” John blinked. “I know that you’re not expecting thanks and that you didn’t do it for me but...thank you.”   


“Martin-” John started but stopped, unsure of what to say.

“Just. Thank you.” With a quick look over his shoulder, Martin pulled John into a tight hug. “He loves you, you know.” He whispered into John’s ear.   


By the time John had gathered his thoughts Martin was gone.


End file.
